gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Borderland
Finish this maze to get the Bandit gumball Hidden Gumball To get the Dark Dragon gumball *Use Death Knight as leader (you'll need his item) *Upgrade three maze items to max (lvl 10), then use bone staff to summon Drake. *Let the Drake die and collect one Dragonling Skull. **Drake needs to be summoned on each floor since it does not travel to the next floor. **After an enemy kills the drake (like the Boss), another drake can be summoned on the same floor. *When you meet the dark dragon statue (random floor after obtaining one Skull), sacrifice Undead Contract and Dragonling Skull at altar to get dark dragon (or 20 fragments if you have it already). Putting skull only will net you 1 fragment. Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Borderland/Specific. Boss (Nightmare Dragon) Skills *'Dragon's Breath': Launch attack every 4 rounds to cause 200% damage to enemies and bring corrosive effect (halve attack and lose 80% of BOSS's Attack in HP each round, lasts 3 rounds). X is 80% of the Boss' attack at the time of casting. *'Nightmare Shield': Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +50%. Shield can be destroyed by attacks by undead creatures. **Shield may require multiple attacks from Skeleton Hound to break. See above table for number of attacks require to break shield. *'Maniac': Double attack when Nightmare Dragon Whelp is visible Boss Minions The boss is accompanied by 4 Dragon Eggs, which will eventually hatch into Nightmare Dragon Whelp. 2 of them will hatch after X rounds and the other 2 after X+1 rounds. X varies with the level (see table below). Allies There are two possible allies in this maze. The stats of the ally depends on its type, the level of the three equipment listed above and the current floor. Maze Occurrences Various Occurrences Undead Experiment Table right|thumb|x70px|Boots table The Undead Experiment Table appears on every non-boss floor and allows you to forge and is used to upgrade the Maze-specific equipment. It cycles in the order of Bone Staff, Scrouge Bone Staff, Lich Bone Boots and Undead Armor between floors. Do note, the upgrade succession rate falls greatly as the level of equipment goes higher. Each equipment requires 10 successful upgrades to reach the maximum level. Bones required for each forge/upgrade level and the effect it has: *Bone Staff - Skull x1, Breastbone x1, Shin Bone x1 *a consumable that creates a floor limited undead ally. *Scourge Bone Chime - Skull x3, Breastbone x3 *Gives up to +10 Power, increases skeleton ally's Leech ability, grants immunity to Poison (at level 5+) and a 10% chance to put a very weak Poison effect on the enemy when attacking.The Poison effect placed by Scourge Bone Chime is presumed to use the Damage over Time debuff slot. *Lich's Bone Boots - Skull x3, Shin bone x3 *Gives up to +10 Attack, increases skeleton ally's Attack, grants immunity to Curse (at level 5+) and a 10% chance to put a 50% attack reduction curse on the enemy when attacking. *Undead Armor - Breastbone x3, Shin bone x3 *Gives up to 10 defense, increases skeleton ally's HP and gives 10% chance to cast Disrupting Ray when attackingIt is worth noting that both the Curse effect (placed by Lich's Bone Boots) and the Disrupting Ray (placed by Undead Armor) use the standard debuff slot and will therefore remove most debuffs currently on the enemy including better ones like stuns or the normal Curse spell. Land of Bones Fight some enemies inside to find: *Pile of Bones (See corpses section) *Huge Remains (See corpses section): Get Electrical Helmet *Skull Altar (See corpses section) Emily's Grave At Emily's Grave, you can submit any Ring equipment. Submitting the Diamond Ring obtained from a Pile of Bones to obtain Wedding Dress, which gives you a Pandora fashion. On subsequent runs, you will get 3 Hex and 1 Implosion scroll. If you submit another ring: * Rank 1 to 3: 150 EP * Rank 4 to 5: 6 bones + 1x Cross * Rank 6 and more: 3x Hex + 1x Implosion Note: Pandora does not need to be the main or soul-linked gumball to get the fashion but you must have her unlocked or you will just get the spells. Corpses Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific info See Borderland/Specific Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * Pandora's Fashion (Ghost Bride Dress) * Bone of Moonlight (boss loot) * Blue Crystal Gel (high chance) * Any other T2 Ingredient as boss loot * Fragments for God of Thieves' Boots, Code of Dark Priest & Gloves of Dark Arbiter * Evil Pumpkin (boss loot) * Gumball Pot (boss loot) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) * Formula for Ghoul's Potion * Circus Quest Ticket For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Special Note: This is the maze you where you will receive the Mercenary Camp access Tips * Always try to have two Bone Staffs before entering a boss floor. Use the first to deal double damage to the eggs. Once the Dragon Whelps are gone, use the other to remove the Boss' shield. * Farplane's Bow is mostly useless, all of the enemies in the dungeon are Undead and don't drop souls. The Demon Hunter (Title) can still be useful if you choose the Great Elf King or Legendary Hunter paths. * Given the relatively good items you'll forge, it is probably best not to take an artifact for the slots Armor, Feet and Treasure. (Treasure is mostly ok if you are immune to poison). * Farplane's Lantern is pretty useful **The piles of bones are counted as corpses **The soul from Huge Remains (Frankenstein's monster) gives 100% success rate at the altar on one floor. ** Wirt's soul (early floor corpse that gives you his leg) will transport you to Tristan. Fight some angry cows an collect parts of the Bull Demon King equipment set. Getting the whole is however impossible. **See Farplane Soul List Quests / DP Notes